


''Just Friends''

by diffferentkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 'Just Friends', Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, cliffhanger heheheheh, i literally don't know how to tag shit, jealous!Clarke, just a fic where Clarke realises she likes Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffferentkid/pseuds/diffferentkid
Summary: ‘’God, Clarke. You’ve got this. It’s not a big deal, get your shit together’’---------------------------------------------------------------------------The delinquents are invited to Miller and Monty's engagement party and when Bellamy attends it together with Gina, Clarke is hit by a 'sudden' realisation.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke entered the dim lit restaurant and was instantly hit with the smell of delicious food. Monty and Miller certainly knew which restaurant to choose for their meet ups. Somewhere in front of her she could hear the voices of her friends, they were laughing and just the sound of it made Clarke smile. She went further into the restaurant came up to a table where almost all of her friends were sitting. Monty and Miller were there, holding hands and chatting with Harper and Octavia. Raven had her phone in her hands and was excitingly showing Wells, Monroe and Jasper something on it while Murphy was just getting back to the table. Only one person was missing and it was Bellamy.

‘’Hey, Guys!’’ Clarke said and made her way to the empty chair between Raven.

‘’Clarke! Finally. We were actually talking about you’’, Monty chuckled from across the table.

‘’Oh yeah? How interesting. Care to tell me what about me is so exciting?’’

‘’You know that trip you and Bellamy went on? To Alaska. Octavia and I were discussing how you went there as ‘just friends’ wh-‘’ Monty was interrupted by Octavia who added,

‘’When you two obviously like each other.’’

‘’Oh come on O, we really are just friends’’

‘’You know what, Clarke? That is such bullshit. How can you even believe that yourself?’’ Octavia stared at Clarke while a smirk was starting to form on her face.

‘’Guys, stop. Since when am I not allowed to have best friends of the opposite gender?’’ she asked, sending them all playful glare.

‘’Hmmm.. let me think. Maybe ever since you both act like a married couple and you totally are head over heels for each other. I don’t know. It’s just a wild guess’’, Miller said and the triumphant smile on his face made Clarke want to bite back with a comeback but it also made her blush because it was true. She and Bellamy did indeed act as an old married couple and she had realised months ago that she had some kind of feelings for him. Just as she opened her mouth, ready to put an end to the discussion, a deep voice was heard right behind her.

‘’Sorry we’re late. You know how the traffic is.’’

It was Bellamy. HIs voice was loud and clear but but one thing had made Clarke’s heart sink to her feet. Did she really hear the world we? Being as curious as she is, she turned around and although she would never admit it at that moment, her whole body became cold. Bellamy wasn’t alone. A beautiful girl, definitely both Clarke and Bellamy’s type, was standing next to him, holding his hand.

‘’By the way guys, this is Gina. Gina, these are my crazy best friends.’'Bellamy made an overdramatic gesture, pointing out everyone at the table. Clarke smiled at the girl, trying not to show the confusion and the pain that she felt. It was not that she or Bellamy weren’t allowed to date other people, and she was surprised by this sudden feeling of hurt, but somewhere she had always hoped that she was more than just a best friend to him.

‘’Hi everyone, I’m Gina, but you already know that.’’ A melodic laugh escaped the girl’s lips and even though Clarke had just met the girl, she could already tell why Bellamy liked her. Gina was confident, beautiful, probably smart too and she made everything seem so damn easy and casual.  
Bellamy led Gina to the opposite side of the table where there was an empty chair, his hand on her back. Gina sat down on the chair while Bellamy grabbed another one form an unoccupied table right beside them, put it down beside Gina’s and sat down.

‘’Hey Clarke’’, he said, smiling at the blonde right in front of him.

‘’Hey Bell’’ she replied, trying to give him a genuine smile.

‘’How was work today?’’

‘’Ah, I’m exhausted! I had so many patients’’

Somewhere during their small talk, Miller had left the table but he was now on his way back, signalling for Monty to stand up. On his way up, Monty grabbed his fork and the empty glass that was beside his plate. While tapping the fork against the glass, he asked for everyone’s attention.

‘’Could you all please listen to what we have to say?’’  
The whole table became silent, even the strangers around them were listening.

‘’We invited you to this beautiful restaurant because…’’ he made a dramatic pause, waiting for Miller to fill him in.

‘’WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!’’

Monty looked at Miller, a wide grin plastered on his face. Everyone was still silent, trying to comprehend what just had been said. The other people at the restaurant were applauding but Raven was the first one to stand up.

‘’OH MY GOD! THAT IS AWESOME!’’

She ran up to Monty and Miller, not letting the brace on her leg stop her, and threw her arms around their necks. The rest of their ‘best friend’ - group didn’t react that much later. Harper and Monroe were jumping up and down, hugging each other. Octavia had her hands up in the air, squealing and asking if she could be the one to organise the big party after the wedding. Clarke had jumped up from her chair and was now hugging Monty while Bellamy and Gina were embracing Miller into a group-hug. Jasper, Wells and Murphy were joking about how they had counted the days until either Monty or Miller would pop the question and how it had ‘taken them long enough’. In the middle of everyone’s screaming and jumping around, three waiters came through the doors that led to the kitchen, each one of them carrying a cake.

‘’CAKE! MY FAVOURITE, LET’S EAT Y’ALL!’’

Jasper started to jump around at the sight of cake, acting like a little kid. It made everyone laugh and Clarke thought that even though she would prefer Bellamy to hold his arm around her shoulders, she wouldn’t let this ruin this beautiful, memorable night.

The cake had disappeared as fast as the waiters had came out with it. Now, everyone was just sitting and chatting about the future wedding and the proposal. As it came out, Nathan Miller had been the one to propose and Monty had been totally clueless. Clarke listened to the story about how Miller had gotten down on one knee when they had been out hiking in the Yosemite National Park. In the corner of her eye, she could see Gina kiss Bellamy and her heart sank for the second time that night. She excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant. As she was standing above the sink, with her hands on each side of it, she let out a heavy sigh and let her shoulders drop. The realisation had been sudden and it had hit her so hard that she couldn’t stand being in the same room as her friends. Especially not Bellamy. She didn’t like him. It was so much more than that. Clarke looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and took a deep breath. She would stop acting this immature and pull herself together.

‘’God, Clarke. You’ve got this. It’s not a big deal, get your shit together’’

Finally, she let out the breath she had been holding in, and exited the bathroom. While heading towards the table the only thing she could think about was how she would have to step away from Bellamy and distance herself from him. It would be the best for both of them. No relationships would be ruined and maybe it would help her get over it all. For the sake of their friendship.

………

Weeks had gone by since Monty and Miller had invited all their best friends to the restaurant where they had told them that they were getting married and Clarke had managed to screw up a lot of things since that night. Gina and Bellamy’s relationship had gotten even more serious and Clarke hated herself for being as jealous as she was. Whenever Bellamy wanted to meet up, go get a coffee or even when he simply showed up at her door, all she did was tell him that she was busy and that they could do something another day. She was acting like a child but she couldn’t make it stop. Whenever she saw Bellamy, she immediately thought of Gina and how she wished the roles were reversed. By now she had realised that her feelings for him, if that’s what you could call it, were very real and serious and there was no escaping. Either she would have to tell him or just push him further away.

That’s why when Monty invited her over for ‘dinner’ she gladly accepted. After ignoring Bellamy for weeks, some interaction with her other friends was literally all she wanted. Was it really such a surprise that it didn’t turn out to be the way she wanted? Clarke arrived to Monty and Miller’s apartment late because let’s face it, when was she ever on time? Knocking on the door was not an option but thinking about it later on, maybe it would have made her more prepared for who she would meet inside. Nobody less than Bellamy was sitting at the dinner table in Monty and Miller’s apartment. The light from the lamp above him gave his skin beautiful highlights and his hair was a curly mess. His glasses were laying on the table, right beside him and he had been doing something on his phone until Clarke came in. Now he was looking straight at her, making he blush because she was thinking about him again and if that wasn’t enough, she had been staring too.

‘’Clarke. I was actually wondering when you would arrive’’ as always, he gave her a big smile, apparently not wanting to touch on the fact that she had been pushing him away for WEEKS.

‘’Bellamy…What are you doing here?’’ it slipped out of her mouth and for a while, she was worried that it had come off as rude and impolite but when Bellamy’s smile grew wider, she relaxed a little, cursing herself at the same time for ruining their friendship.

‘’I asked Miller the same question. Still haven’t gotten an answer’’

The only response Clarke gave him was a nod. She put her bag down on the floor and made her way to the table. Monty and Miller’s voices could be heard from the kitchen and apparently they still hadn’t noticed that she had arrived but in all honesty, that was pretty self-explanatory. Beyoncé’s song ‘Single Ladies’ was blasting through the radio-speakers and if Monty still was the person Clarke has known since college, he was probably challenging Miller to a dance battle right about now. The unbearable silence that had filled the room made Clarke want to make some smalltalk, even though she hated it.  
‘’So, how’s Gina?’’

Bellamy looked up from his phone and swallowed.

‘’We broke up’’

‘’Oh…’’

‘’Mhmm, we realised things wouldn’t work out you want to know why Clarke?’’ suddenly, he seemed angry.

‘’Yes, fucking tell me’’ she snapped. He didn’t have any reason to be mad so why in the name of God was he starting to act like this? Everything had been fine just five minutes ago.

‘’Bec-‘’

‘’FOOOD!’’ Monty’s voice interrupted Bellamy, who only gave Clarke the ‘we-will-talk-later’’ - look, and smiled towards the householders.

‘’It looks really nice but it took you two long enough’’ he said and started to put food on his plate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah guys, I'm so sorry. Proof-Reading doesn't exist in my world so I'm sorry if this actually sucks lol. I just wanted to post this for y'all to read. Hope you like it either way! <3

‘’Guys, I know we didn’t tell you that you were both invited…but now that we’ve actually spent some good time together, I think it’s safe to actually let this out,’’ Monty announced. 

 

‘’Let what what out?’’ Clarke asked, a puzzling look on her face. 

 

‘’We want the both of you to organise our wedding!’’ Miller said a big smile on his face. 

In that moment, as the cold, uncomfortable feeling spread throughout her body, she didn’t know if she was supposed to be happy or not. Of course, it was an honour that they wanted her to take care of such a big thing but there was a small problem. She had tried so hard to push Bellamy away, a terrible thing to do, and now she would have to face him and her feelings almost every day. Somewhere, karma was laughing right in her face. 

 

‘’OH MY GOD! REALLY?’’ she exclaimed, standing up, just to hug Monty and Miller. 

 

‘’That’s great guys. I’m honoured,’’ Bellamy added and smiled towards them. 

 

‘’You two are so close to each other that we figured you wouldn’t have a problem with doing this for us,’’

 

Oh how wrong one could be. 

 

……

 

The air outside of Miller and Monty’s apartment complex felt chilly when it blew through Clarke’s hair. She pulled the coat tighter around her body in an attempt to stop the warmth of her body from escaping. The clicking of heels against pavement could be heard loudly in the silent evening. She looked behind her to see if Bellamy had gotten out of the door but there was no sign of him. After the ‘we-want-you-to-arrange-our-wedding-surprise’ both Clarke and Bellamy told the householders that they had to leave. After the lie about an awaiting uber that had slipped out of Clarke’s mouth, she had ran down the flight of stairs and into the cold night. A part of her was hoping for Bellamy to run after her and talk to her, they both knew she had been acting too off, and another wanted him to never talk to her again. Of course, higher powers had decided that this lovely evening would turn out to be a complete disaster. 

 

‘’Clarke, wait!’’ 

 

Bellamy’s voice made Clarke stop dead in her tracks, in that moment she realised that this was not what she had been wishing for. The slight anger from before could be heard in his voice now but she wouldn’t run away. She would face him and her fears like the woman she was. 

 

‘’What, Bellamy?’’ 

 

It wasn’t her intention to sound that irritated but all the emotions both from before and the ones that she had bottled up were slowly rising to the surface. 

 

‘’We never got the chance to talk and it seems to me that we have a thing or two to discuss,’’

 

‘’Do we really?’’

 

‘’Yes we do Clarke,’’

 

‘’Go ahead then, tell me,’’

 

‘’I was going to tell you that Gina and I broke up because of you,’’ It probably wasn’t his intention to make it sound so accusing but right then, Clarke couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that he looked so hurt and mad and she wasn't sure if it was because of her. 

 

‘’Please explain to me, how I, could be the cause of someone’s breakup? I just DON’T understand _Bellamy_ ,’’

 

‘’Gina didn’t want to be with be because she thought my heart lay with another,’’ The sudden change of tone in Bellamy’s voice made Clarke’s heart melt. She couldn’t be angry with him anymore. But just as easy as the little light of hope can be lit inside one’s body, it can go out with less effort. 

 

‘’Do you know how many times I told her that we were _just friends?_ That we would never be more than that because you are my _best friend_ , Clarke, - ‘’ he sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. She didn’t even listen anymore. There was an ache in her chest, only growing stronger with each silent second. ‘Just a friend’, that was what she was to him.  She was about to suffocate. 

‘’And this is why I wanted to talk to you Clarke. You have been _ignoring_ me for weeks. What is wrong? Why the HELL have you been pushing me away?’’ The invisible thread that held everything inside her together and in order, snapped. She snapped too. 

 

‘’Dear Lord, come and help me. How can you be so fucking clueless Bellamy? - ’’ The bare walls around them, out on the empty street, made the echo of her voice sound even louder. Maybe she was rising her voice? Clarke couldn’t care less, right now she wanted all of this to be over. ‘’How, could you not realise why I have been pushing you away? Is it really THAT hard?’’ she continued. 

 

‘’After all these years, I thought you would have known me well enough to figure this out. You are a smart man, Bellamy!’’ a pause was needed because Clarke could feel her throat hurting and the tears were stinging her eyes. As for Bellamy, he had not said a word. The wind was flowing through his hair, making it fall into his eyes but he didn't dare to move. 

 

‘’I’m actually baffled that after everything we’ve been through, you couldn’t notice that the reason I have been distancing myself from you is because… is because _I like you Bellamy_ ,’’ Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks but she didn't even acknowledge them.  Bellamy still didn’t say anything. One could think he had been petrified, considering that he was barely blinking. 

 

‘’This is pointless -‘’ Clarke sniffled, ‘’If it’s about the wedding, call me. Other than that, don’t talk to me. I need time. I’m sorry,’’ she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

 

‘’Cla—‘’ Bellamy tried to shout after her but it wouldn’t help. 

 

It was too late. 

 

……

 

Days had gone by since the ‘fight’ Bellamy had had with Clarke and it was literally eating him from the inside. He couldn’t forgive himself for all he had said to his _best friend._ He had hurt her and now she was sad. She didn’t even want him to talk to her and that was the worst part. The last weeks without the ‘daily-dose’ of Clarke in his life had been quite empty. It wasn’t until now that he actually realised it. He couldn't lose her, not in this way. 

 

Clarke’s apartment was 10 minutes away from his. He didn't care if she was home, if she wanted to see him or not. Hell, he didn't even mind sitting outside her door for hours, just to make her let him in. Bellamy cared about Clarke, in more ways than he himself had thought and behaving like a dick would definitely not help her believe that. 

 

The apartment complex was almost too familiar to him. Red, pink, purple, he had memorised all the colours of the flowers on the old lady’s balcony a long time ago. The weather was nice but the flowers looked dead. Wonder why Mrs. Brown hadn’t taken care of them lately? Maybe he would have to help her. 

Clarke lived on the top floor. What a surprise. _‘’I want to paint, and to paint I have to see everything.’’_ she had said when had teased her about it. He smiled at the memory and almost tripped down the stairs. ‘This would not be the end,’ he told himself.  He looks the last few steps in a jump and found himself right in front of her door. Without a second thought, not letting doubt rule his feelings,, the knocked on the door and waited. Not even a minute later, a sleepy Clarke opened the door. Her eyes almost double in size at the sight of him (how was that even physically possible? he didn't know) but the shock lay down fast. 

 

‘’No,’’  she said, trying to shut the door but Bellamy was much faster. Just as it was closing, he put his food between the doorframe and the door, which hindered her from actually being able to shut it. 

 

‘’I’m sorry, Clarke. We need to talk. Please let me in,’’ He begged. 

 

‘’Honestly Bellamy, we have nothing to talk about. Let it go,’’ 

 

‘’No, Clarke. _Please_ just listen to me,’’ 

 

‘’Don’t. I can’t talk about this right now,’’ her voice broke and he could tell that this was hard for her. The pressure on the door from Clarke’s side had released a little which made him wonder wether he should walk in or not. He decided to give it a shot and pushed the door a little. What met his eyes inside, both shocked him and made him want to cry. Tears were streaming down Clarke’s cheeks, her hair was a mess but damn, she still looked beautiful. He had thought about that quite a lot these past days. Without her in his daily life, he realised that he was thinking about her WAY more than he should have. It frustrated him so much that he had made her cry that night and now, as she was standing right in front of him crying, his heart broke once again. He went through the door, which Clarke now had let go of, grabbed her hands. She was looking down, sobbing quietly. 

 

 

‘’Clarke, listen to me,’’ 

 

She didn’t even move, just like she hadn’t heard him. 

 

‘’ _I’m sorry._ Clarke, I’m so _fucking_ sorry,-’’ he led her to the couch and gave her a little push so that she would sit down. There was one thing he had to do and it was to clean up the mess he had made. 

 

‘’I didn’t mean to do this. To reject you in this way. That’s not even what I meant Clarke. I made you believe something that’s not true. I’m sorry Clarke. I really am a-‘’ Bellamy’s words were interrupted in an unusual way for their relationship. It took him a while to understand that Clarke had kissed him. SHE had _kissed_ HIM. Just as she was pulling away, he kissed her back. The butterflies in his stomach made him feel like being 12 all over again. It may have been a quick peck, but it had felt like years. When they finally pulled apart, Clarke sniffled and said, 

 

‘’You were rambling, I had to shut you up in some way,’’ 

 

‘’I don’t mind being quiet,’’ he replied with a shit-eating grin. His speciality. 

 

‘’Is this your way of telling me you like me back or what? Please, be a little more _clear,_ ’’

 

‘’Oh my God, Clarke. Of course it is,’’ he said and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

This time, _he_ kissed _her._ He liked Clarke and it had taken him too long to realise that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah, I hope you liked this fic! I enjoyed writing this and for more Bellarke-related stuff (because I'm trash) follow me on Tumblr: diffferentkid


End file.
